


相斥相吸 后续

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 怪盗奎x侦探八





	相斥相吸 后续

相斥相吸  
by.荼眠  
cp.奎八

金珉奎抚摸着徐明浩被自己吻得红肿的双唇，微红的嘴唇上水润光泽，手感按压下去的触感软软的，就像雨后的玫瑰花瓣一样，让人痴迷。  
但是玫瑰是的身后，是满布着的荆棘。在金珉奎不留意的时候，手指被徐明浩狠狠地咬了一口。  
金珉奎吃痛的缩手，虽然没有出血，但是却留着一个深深的牙印。  
被徐明浩狠狠地盯着，他才意识到，对方可不是温顺的家猫，而是一只随时会咬人的野猫。  
但是只要是金珉奎看中的东西，就一定会得到，就算毁掉，也要得到。  
金珉奎冷笑着加大了扼住他手腕的力度，脸慢慢靠近他纤细的天鹅颈，呼出温热的气息让徐明浩不自觉地一抖。  
徐明浩想要躲开他的行为，却被金珉奎狠狠地咬了一口。薄弱的皮肤经不住虎牙的攻击，很快就被咬出了一个小小的伤口，鲜红的液体顺着脖子慢慢的留下来，在白皙的皮肤上格外明显。  
“嘶......你疯了吗？！”因为疼痛徐明浩顾不得礼仪开始破口大骂，想要把眼前这个人千刀万剐。  
这个人是不是属狗啊！  
“礼尚往来而已。”  
金珉奎没有再顾徐明浩的反击，手撩起他宽松的睡衣，轻而易举地就抚摸到了他胸前敏感的肌肤。指尖挑逗着胸前的红缨，指腹略微粗糙的皮肤不断地刺激着徐明浩，他只能依靠咬着下唇不让自己发出令人羞耻的声音。  
“不要.......快...嗯.......快滚开......混蛋.......”  
金珉奎在红缨处轻捏几下就离开了，并没有多做停留，手则是顺着线条来到腰上，抚摸着伤疤处比周围更加敏感的肌肤，嘴上也不停地挑逗着徐明浩：“你嘴上一直说着不要，身体还不是挺诚实的吗。”  
“我......我...”  
看着徐明浩越来越红的双颊和闪躲的目光，金珉奎不知为何心情很好。  
“你看你下面，都硬了呢。是不是很难受？”  
“不要说了！”  
金珉奎眼看着徐明浩快要恼羞成怒，搞不好还要反咬自己一口，立刻轻轻地在对方的轻轻地捏了一下，对方微乎其微的嘤咛了一声，整个腰身都软了下去，半靠在金珉奎的怀里。  
“都叫你不要反抗了，你又不信。”  
突然地全身无力让徐明浩感到无比地慌张，但是却手脚发软无法挣扎，他一口咬上了金珉奎的肩膀，大声地质问着他：“你对我做了什么？！”  
“没做什么，就是怕你过度挣扎，弄伤了自己。”  
“所以给你下了点药。”  
徐明浩瞪大了双眼，什么时候的事情。回想起两人相遇到现在发生过的事情，唯一有机会给自己下药，就只有自己被他强吻的时候了。  
怪不得他要刺破自己的嘴唇，原来是为了让血腥味盖住药轻微的苦涩。怪不得他要一直与自己僵持，原来是为了拖延时间让药效发作。  
自己从头到尾都被眼前这个混蛋计算了。  
没等徐明浩反应过来，金珉奎已经把他抱起来放到柔软的床上，温柔虔诚地一颗一颗解开徐明浩睡衣上的纽扣。不过柔软的触感和温柔的手法并不能抹去徐明浩心中的恐惧。  
他不是不知道金珉奎想要干什么，只是没想过这种事情会发生在自己身上，未知的恐惧充斥着他整个脑海，视线也不知何时变得有些模糊。  
金珉奎用徐明浩的睡衣绑住他的双手防止他挣扎，绑好双手他才发现徐明浩眼角发红，双眸也有些朦胧的水汽，紧紧咬住的嘴唇不住地发抖。  
金珉奎心疼地抹去他快要掉下来的泪珠，亲吻着他的眼角：“不要怕，我会尽量温柔的。”  
金珉奎脱下徐明浩宽松的睡裤，隔着内裤也能看到明显的凸起，虽然徐明浩紧闭着双眼，但是皮肤还是因为害羞而呈现出淡淡的粉色，精灵耳早已红得像两颗熟透的草莓。  
不得不说虽然徐明浩很瘦但是肌肉线条却异常地完美。  
金珉奎的手一直从腹股沟抚摸到大腿内侧，微凉的触感让徐明浩忍不住打了个寒颤。随着金珉奎的手一路向下，越来越靠近那片禁忌之地，徐明浩喘气声也越来越凌乱和繁重。  
“啊......”金珉奎的手抚摸上徐明浩的分身，突如其来的动作让毫无防备的徐明浩发出一声惊呼，一直忍住的呻吟也一不小心从口中漏出，刚刚才歇停一会的眼泪又开始冒了出来。  
“嗯......别......”  
“你真的好敏感，是第一次吗？”金珉奎坏笑地看着徐明浩，明明是很帅气的笑容徐明浩现在却是想一拳挥过去。  
这人怎么可以这么讨人厌！  
“别问了！”徐明浩干脆转过头不理身上那个恶劣的人，反正都逃不掉了，还不如快点结束。  
看着徐明浩别扭和认命的表情中又带有浓浓的怨恨，金珉奎失笑，在他温度极高的耳垂上留下一吻。  
“明浩你真可爱啊。”  
“闭......啊！你干嘛......”  
又是趁徐明浩毫无防备的时候，金珉奎的手早就溜到了徐明浩的后庭，另外一只手搂住他的腰，还不忘在他最敏感的地方捏上一下，惹得徐明浩一阵轻喘，好不容易才缓过来，又再次恶狠狠地盯着金珉奎，不管三七二十一咬上金珉奎的手臂。  
力度之大不是前几次可以比拟的，像是要把肉要下来报仇一样，深深的伤口流下猩红的液体，因为疼痛金珉奎没忍住扇了徐明浩一巴掌，白皙的脸上立刻就出现了一道道红痕。  
“唔！”  
脸颊上传来火辣辣的感觉，徐明浩不可置信地看着金珉奎，羞耻和恐惧再加上委屈使徐明浩的内心脆弱得不堪一击，眼泪就像掉线的珍珠一样，一滴一滴地低落在床单和枕头上，行成一滩滩深色的水迹，脸上也留下来两条清晰可见的水痕，下唇早已被自己咬得残破不堪，留下一个个伤口。  
“对不起......我......”看到徐明浩这个状态金珉奎彻底慌了，也没有了平时的镇定和痞气：“别哭了.....  
大不了再让你咬一口解气？”  
听到金珉奎傻傻的话之后徐明浩忍不住笑出了声，气也消了一大半。没想到平时那个自己这么也抓不到的怪盗居然也有这么蠢的一面。  
金珉奎当然也看到了徐明浩笑了，心里也松了一口气，接着刚刚自己没做完的动作。  
“既然没事了那我就继续了。”  
“不行....别......啊！”手指就这么撑开从未被开发过的后庭，在没有任何润滑和经验下徐明浩疼到脊椎发麻，全身的肌肉都紧绷着，双手紧紧地抓住枕头。  
金珉奎挠了挠脑袋：“果然还是不行啊。”说完之后在酒店的床头柜里翻找着什么，徐明浩等疼痛稍微缓解一些后好奇的转过头去看。  
居然翻找出了一瓶润滑油和套子。徐明浩有些无语，自己在这里住了这么多天都不知道酒店有这些东西，金珉奎怎么可以做到如此熟悉。  
“这样就应该可以了。”  
金珉奎打开瓶子的盖子，把润滑油倒在自己的手上，再次把手指伸向徐明浩的后庭，冰凉湿滑的触感让徐明浩很不适应，后庭也很配合的抗拒着金珉奎。  
他无奈地拍了拍徐明浩的臀瓣：“想没这么疼你就配合一点。”  
“说得这么容易你怎么不做下面那个！啊！”  
一只手指就这样挤进了徐明浩狭窄的穴口，肠道不断地收缩着想要把入侵的东西挤出去，徐明浩也疼的不断地喘气，眼泪再次啪嗒地掉下来。  
“......你放松一点就不会这么难受了，乖。”金珉奎说完吻上徐明浩有些干涩的双唇，舔过下唇上一个一个的伤口，血迹的铁锈味瞬间充满了整个口腔，他却不在意。  
因为这是属于徐明浩的气息。  
就在金珉奎的攻势下徐明浩没办法估计两边慢慢地开始放松，金珉奎觉得里面松动了就立刻插入第二根手指，在里面不断地扣弄着，刺激着脆弱的肠壁，使徐明浩缴械投降。  
“嗯......唔......”徐明浩没有经历过这样的事情，招架不住金珉奎这样的攻势，呻吟不断地从口中溢出，理性也开始慢慢消散。  
“你看，配合一下不是挺好的嘛。”  
“放心地交给我，不会难受的。”  
因为金珉奎催眠似的话语，让徐明浩本就不怎么清晰的脑子更加混乱，一种名为情欲的东西渐渐涌上心头。  
在不知道扩张了多久之后金珉奎觉得准备得差不多了，徐明浩的理智了不剩多少了，眼神迷离地看着金珉奎，毫无反抗之力。  
前面的分身也因为情欲早已变得硬挺。  
金珉奎解开自己的皮带，脱下因为徐明浩而一直束缚着自己的裤子，露出了大小客观的硬挺，绝对不是区区几根手指可以比拟的。  
但是徐明浩的脑子像浆糊一样混乱，根本找不到里面的恐惧和害怕，任由金珉奎摆布。  
“戴......戴套......”  
徐明浩利用自己最后一丝的意识说出了最后的条件，金珉奎也从了他的话。  
硬挺慢慢挤入了狭窄的小穴，虽然先前有过扩张，但毕竟徐明浩还是第一次，疼得立刻拒绝着金珉奎的动作，胡乱地挣扎起来。  
“呜......好疼....不要呜......”  
金珉奎也不好受，但是还是要顺着徐明浩的意愿。一边安抚着他的情绪，一边刺激着徐明浩其他敏感地带分散他的注意力，趁着徐明浩注意力分散时立刻一鼓作气整根没人。  
“啊！唔.....啊哈.....”  
一下子被贯穿的刺激让徐明浩释放了出来，白浊而炽热的液体滴到了床单上，也沾到了两人的腹部。因为释放过一次的徐明浩已经不剩什么力气了，所以让之后的动作变得轻松起来。  
浅出深入了不知道多少次，徐明浩的声音变得沙哑，直达最后连呻吟的声音都发不出来时金珉奎才肯放过他，在最后一次深入中释放了。  
随着金珉奎的释放，徐明浩也晕了过去。金珉奎把头埋在他的颈间蹭了蹭，在他的锁骨处留下了一个清晰可见的青紫色吻痕，这是在徐明浩身上属于自己的独特印记。  
就算消失了，金珉奎也会再次标记，毕竟这是他所珍视的宝物。  
一夜的翻云覆雨并没有留住金珉奎。  
外面的天还没有亮，金珉奎就已经整理好自己的衣服。看着还在床上熟睡的徐明浩，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，在上面留下轻轻的一吻。  
屋里又恢复了以往的安静，仿佛什么事情都没有发生过一样。  
只是床头的柜子上多了一颗晶莹剔透的粉蓝色钻石，下面还压着一张有着潦草字迹的纸条。  
【钻石还给你，你让我找到了更有价值的宝物。】

FIN


End file.
